


the scent of hope

by jasminetea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: After Stiles leaves, Derek is left wondering at the scent he left behind.





	the scent of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my effort to clear out old drabbles/WIPs. Inspired by this gif set: http://dailycuteboy.com/post/35691923388.

He doesn’t know where the scent comes from. Standing outside his Camaro, the scent lingers lightly in the air but punches him in the gut, sends a jolt of recognition up his spine and down his skull in sparks.  There’s no one in the empty stretch of road, but this smells like _home_ and _belonging_ , things he doesn’t -  not since Laura -

He looks around, searching.  But there’s no one, just him, and the smell of hope rising off his body.

It snows, and Derek stands there, bewildered.


End file.
